deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrion Lannister
Tyrion Lannister was the third son of Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, and the younger brother of Jaime and Cersei Lannister. Unfortunately for Tyrion, he was born a dwarf, reaching only about four feet in height upon reach adulthood. Since childhood, he was subject of prejudice because of his condition, however, he managed to rise in status thanks to his great intellect. Tyrion was falsely accused of orchestrating an assassination attempt on Bran Stark by Lord Petyr Baelish and Lady Catelyn Stark. This leads to Tyrion being taken captive and taken for trial in Baelish's mountain fortress of the Eyrie. Tyrion, however, is acquitted in a trial by combat, represented by a mercenary named Bronn. This incident leads to a conflict between the Lannisters and Starks, which, after Tyrion returns to King's Landing, escalated further with the death of King Robert Baratheon and the subsequent execution of Lord Eddard Stark by Joffrey Baratheon. Tyrion is appointed acting Hand of the King by his father while Tywin led the army against Robb Stark's Northern forces. After Joffrey's assassination, Tyrion was falsely accused of orchestrating it and was put on trial and demanded another trial by combat. This time he failed, however, though managed to escape but not before murdering Tywin and his former lover Shae who testified against him during the trial. In order to escape, Tyrion fled to Essos and became Daenerys Targaryen's Hand. After the massacre at King's Landing Tyrion became disillusioned with Daenerys and was impirsoned shortly after for allowing Jaime to escape. He was to face execution, Daenerys was assassinated by Jon Snow before it could happen. During peace talks between the remaining factions, Tyrion promoted a new system where the lords elected the king of Westeros and it was decided that he was to be the new Hand as punishment. Battle vs. Gimli (by Thornclaw Braveheart) No battle written WINNER: GIMLI Expert's Opinion The experts believed that Gimli's superior strength, training, and overall health made this a rather easy win for him. Another deciding factor was his slightly superior arsenal. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Thorin Oakenshield (by SPARTAN 119) Thorin Oakenshield: Tyrion Lannister: Tyrion Lannister and five other men-at-arms walked down a dark, forested road in the evening, the sun was setting. Up ahead, they spotted five people. Assuming to them to be scouts of Robb Stark's Northern army, Tyrion led the men into side of road, hiding among the woods. Tyrion grabbed a jar of a green substance in his hand as Ser Bronn held his bow at the ready. A few dozen meters away Thorin Oakenshield said, "Be wary, it is said that fell things dwell in these woods". As if to punctuate that, a jar slammed into Fili's side. The dwarvish warrior erupted in green flames. Fili tried to roll on the ground and extinguish the flames for a few seconds, before he stopped moving, dead. "FIRE!", Balin yelled, as Dori asked, "What sorcery is this!" Kili, however, simply drew his sword and charged at Tyrion and his five retainers. Thorin drew Orcrist and ran after them, yelling "ATTACK!" Ser Bronn fired his longbow at Kili, striking him in left shoulder. The infuriated dwarf, however, kept running, sword in hand, ignoring the arrow in his shoulder. Bronn drew his sword, just in time to block a strike from Kili. Bronn brought his sword around for a second strike at the dwarf, however, as he raised his longsword, Kili thrust his sword forward with all his strength, punching through even Bronn's plate armor. Ser Bronn coughed up blood as Kili pulled out his sword, and the sellsword fell to the ground and breathed his last. Kili turned away from his fallen foe at the sound of pounding footfalls and a battlecry that drowned out all other sounds. A man over six and a half, perhaps seven feet tall, with a helm in the shaped like that head of a dog, armed with a bastard sword ran at him. Sandor "The Hound" Clegane swung his sword at the much smaller "North man" in front of him, his sword making contact with Kili's and knocking the dwarf on his back. The Hound then stomped on the chest of his down foe. Kili stared up into the dog's head helm as his attacker thrust his sword straight through his mail and into his chest. After killing his first victim of the battle, The Hound pulled his sword out of the dwarf's body and ran at the oldest of his enemies. Balin saw the incoming threat and threw a Flashflame at Sandor, which exploded in his face. Sandor's helmet was knocked off, and a few ceramic fragment had grazed his face, but there was no permanent damage. What had a more immediate impact was a piece of burnt gunpowder from the flashflame, which had ignited some dry leaves at Sandor's foot. The Hound recoiled back from the fire, seeming to panic. Between this reaction and the burn on his face, Balin realized that, for all of his great size, this giant of a man was afraid of fire. The Hound tripped on a long on the ground. As the Hound fell, Thorin seized the opportunity and thrust Orcrist in his back, the elvish steel going through both layers of the Hound's armor. Meanwhile, Dwalin advanced on Shagga of the Stone Crows, both wielding two axes. "When you meet your gods, tell them Shagga of the Stone Crows sent you", the hill tribesman said to the advancing dwarf. "You'll be able to tell them yourself...", Dwalin responded as he swung one of his two axes, Grasper, at Shagga, who jumped backwards do dodge the blow and struck back, swinging his black steel axes wildly. Dwalin blocked of of Shagga's strikes with Keeper, and brought Grasper in, and, true to the axe's name, hooked Shaga's left battle axe and disarmed him. Dwalin then swung Keeper upwards, knocking off Shagga's horned helmet, before sending the spike on the back of Grasper through the side of Shagga's skull. Dwalin then continued his onslaught, a swing of Keeper knocking the sword from Timett of the Burned Men's hand, before Dwalin swung Grasper into his neck, nearly decapitating the the hill tribesman. As Dwalin dispatched Timett and Shagga, Tyrion and Jaime Lannister were cornered by Dori and Balin. Tyrion raised his crossbow and fired a single shot. The bolt impacted Balin between the eyes, dropping the old dwarf immediately. Meanwhile, Dori charged at Jaime, sword in hand, made a downward strike. Jaime immediately brought his sword down, binding the two blades in place. With his other hand, Jaime drew his dagger and thrust it right into Dori's eye, killing the dwarf instantly Jaime Lannister then turned to a face a charging Dwalin who swung his axes wildly. Jaime Lannister evaded the first strike, and readied his sword to retaliate, however, Dwalin swung Grasper and hacked off Jaime's right hand, sword and all. Dwalin then buried both his axes into Jaime's chest, killing him instantly. In his victory, however, Dwalin did not see Tyrion come up behind him and bury his axe in his ankle, nearly severing the foot, before avenging his brother by striking Dwalin in the back of his head, killing the warrior of Erebor. Tyrion then held his axe at the ready as he confronted Thorin himself, who held Orcrist firmly in his hand. Thorin swung the blade down at Tyrion, who held the axe handle in front of him, blocking the blade. Tyrion then thrust the handle of his axe downward, striking Thorin between the legs, causing him to recoil and drop his guard for split second. Tyrion used this to his advantage, swing the axe a second time and knocking Orcrist from Thorin's hand. "You fight without honor, halfling", Thorin said. "I simply consider myself a pragmatist", Tyrion replied, "I prefer halfman, has a much nicer ring to it" As he spoke, Tyrion swung his axe down on Thorin... only for the blade to be blocked upon the oaken sheild that gave Thorin his name. Thorin then struck Tyrion in the face with the shield, knocking him over. "This is for my friends, halfman", Thorin replied, drawing his own axe and striking Tyrion the forehead, killing him instantly. WINNNER: Thorin Oakenshield Expert's Opinion While Tyrion Lannister had two deadly weapons in the form of the crossbow and, in particular, the Wildfire, not to mention superior intellect and armor, Thorin was far stronger, and his teammates were more experienced in battle, with only Bronn and The Hound really rivaling Thorin's company. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Royal Warriors